


Sweet on You

by mabonwitch



Series: OT7 Pack [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Family, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce lets Tony help him through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

> "Packing up" here refers to the process of a/b/o becoming a cohesive pack.

Tony took another discreet sniff, sampling the air which was thick with heat scent. Even his beta nose picked it up now, which meant Bruce had probably hit pre-heat a week ago. He glanced up. Bruce appeared absorbed in his project at the next table over, one hand fiddling with his glasses. If he didn't know better, Tony'd swear Bruce was planning on working straight through his heat. Which was crazy. He just, he was probably winding down to a good stopping place, any minute now....except Tony had been thinking that for the last two days. Focus. Tony drew in a deep breath to center himself and- no, seriously, that was it.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked up, hands stilling. "Yes?"

Tony cleared his throat. This wasn't as rude as it would be coming from an alpha, and he really was concerned, but it still felt weird. "You, uh, you have a heat plan, right?"

Everyone knew about heat plans. It was a standard part of health class in the middle grades, though his part mostly emphasized their importance and leaving omegas their privacy. Any detailed knowledge he possessed came from extracurricular reading and conversations with omega lovers. 

"Oh." Bruce dropped his gaze, hands twisting the empty beaker in his hand. "I. Yes." He ran a hand through his hair. "I should stop."

That last was quieter and sent a prickle of worry over Tony's skin. "You found the-"

"Heat supplies, yes." Bruce blushed as he packed up, neat and efficient as always. "To be honest, I haven't been able to concentrate for the last day and a half. I'm just, I'm...not a fan."

Tony winced. They all knew something had happened to Bruce, something about him being an omega. Something bad. Tony didn't want to touch it with a ten foot pole but if Bruce was ready to talk, Tony wouldn't shut him off. "Of heats?"

Finished packing up, Bruce shrugged out of his lab coat and set it aside. "Of heats spent alone," he corrected.

Tony swallowed. Adrenaline pumped in, body doing a 180 in preparation for spending a heat with Bruce. His fingers flickered lightning fast over the holo, telling JARVIS to save and lock everything. Then he leaned back against the table he'd been working at, one hip cocked. He held his hands palm out, arms slightly forward, torso inclined a bit toward Bruce, the thousand inviting tells they practiced in deportment classes automatic by now.

"You don't have to spend it alone," Tony said.

Bruce looked at him, a word caught behind his parted lips. "Are you sure?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah, of course." Despite enough childhood issues to bury Tony's, Bruce was awesome. Brilliant and wry and unexpectedly sweet and patient. Who the hell wouldn't want to go to bed with him? A heat bed, too? Tony took a good deal of pleasure in Bruce scooting into his space, leaning until they were almost touching. Tony raised a hand, pausing at the last second. "Okay?"

Bruce closed his eyes and nodded. Gently, Tony brushed his fingers over the swell of Bruce's cheek. With no more pressure than that, he tilted Bruce into a kiss. His mouth was perfect, wet and slick and responsive. After a moment, Bruce made a soft noise in the back of his throat and went limp against Tony. Tony ended the kiss and brought his free hand to the small of Bruce's back. A rush of smell hit him, the unmistakable final descent into full heat. He sucked in a surprised breath. 

"Okay. Let's get you to your room, right?"

Bruce stuck his nose in the crook of Tony's neck and hummed assent. Tony shivered and forced his brain to stay on-line. His body might be flooding with chemicals designed to make this a good heat but that didn't mean it was in charge. 

"Okay," he said again softly. Tony turned Bruce so they faced the door and prodded them forward. Bruce leaned heavily against his side and ducked his head into Tony's neck. They managed to get as far as the elevator before running into company.

Clint looked surprised for all of a second when the door opened on them. "Uh, how about I get out here and catch the elevator once you're done?"

That was pretty thoughtful, actually. Tony didn't miss the way Clint's eyes narrowed in on Bruce's boneless slump.

"Everything OK Doc?"

If Tony were less familiar with Clint's history around heats, he would've been offended. He couldn't work himself up to it. Instead, he nudged Bruce. 

"Bruce, c'mon. Clint wants to check that everything's on the up-and-up."

Bruce whined and dragged his face out of Tony's neck. "What?" He blinked the cloudiness from his eyes. "I'm fine. I hinted, he offered."

Clint nodded. "Pre-heat?"

There might not be strict social mores about it but Clint and Tony agreed that consent got compromised once an omega was in heat.

Bruce blinked. "Yes."

"Great!" Clint relaxed and stepped out of the elevator, holding the door for them. He smiled at them. "Have fun."

Bruce huffed and went back to nuzzling Tony's neck.

**

The heat was delicious. They were slow and sweet, Tony teasing Bruce to the edge over and over again, sending him tumbling down with a release so sharp it broke them both open. Bruce sighed on Tony's fingers, went shock-still on Tony's tongue, moaned on Tony's cock. Bruce was pliant in heat and Tony only chuckled and promised he would enjoy doing all the work. 

(And if it made him sick to wonder what the hell had been done to Bruce that the thought of teeth or marking sent him screaming to the edge of a panic attack, well, he kept that to himself. Instead, he whispered praise into Bruce's skin and made damn sure he didn't leave so much as a fingerprint behind.)

**

On the second morning of Bruce's heat, after a hazy round of morning sex, JARVIS dinged a discreet request for attention. Tony raised an eyebrow. They were on their fifth set of sheets and nowhere near done with Bruce's heat. He debated. 

Curiosity won out. "JARVIS?"

"Agent Barton has asked me to relay a time-sensitive message that is in no way urgent."

Huh. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey guys!" Clint sounded cheerful. "I'm sure you've got everything under control in there but, uh. I made pancakes? So I'm leaving a stack of pancakes outside your door, fixings on the side. Because everyone likes bonus pancakes!"

Beside him, Bruce snorted in amusement. He also raised his head. "Pancakes?"

And, hey, Tony was a good heat-mate, so he got up and went to fetch pancakes. They were still hot. It was sweet of Clint to make them food while they were taking care of Bruce's heat. It was also maybe a sign of them starting to pack up but, Tony decided as he fed Bruce a piece of syrupy pancake, that could wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> Word-Building Note I: This world is what you might call soft-line a/b/o. There are very few hard-wired biological imperatives. Instead, like the real world, things express themselves as preferences or tendencies. Alphas have protective and nurturing instincts, betas have highly sociable instincts, and omegas have an instinct to draw people together. Again, though, those are just base-lines and can be overridden, either consciously or unconsciously through big life experiences.
> 
> Word-building Note II: So, heats in this verse. An omega in heat is essentially a combination of very turned on- think a base level of arousal that feels like 30 seconds away from orgasm- and in an emotionally vulnerable state. As a result, omegas in the U.S. are taught to make heat plans. A heat plan is a plan to keep safe and healthy during heat, though what are considered options vary based on personal and social mores. Tony, for example, would probably consider everything from a stock of nice toys and lube to orgies to sex workers perfectly acceptable options for omegas in heat. Among people with more liberal mores, there's something of an understanding that alphas and betas should do whatever they can to help omegas with heat without breaching omegas' privacy.


End file.
